User blog:Toa Roden/Late Fall 2012 Update
Aaaannd now... It's that time of year again, folks! Time for another of 's infamous blog posts, filled to the brim with story news, polls, mini-contests, images (sometimes), and just generally what you've waiting for: witty and light-hearted conversation from everybody's favorite writer, Wiki Metru citizen, CBW rollbacker, cameraman, and story review-ist! *does a very exaggerated bow* "Thank you, thank you! Ha ha! Please, sit down! No, really! Thank you, thank you! Give me a chance to speak, if you would!" ... Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? I'll be lucky if I even more than zero comments on this worthless hunk of digital coding. :P But enough of that. Let's get on with the news and so forth, shall we? Protosteel Saga , a Dark Hunter agent set to play a major role in Fate Unknown]] ''Fate Unknown'' Yeah... if you haven't noticed already, Chapters VII and VIII of Fate Unknown, as well as a large portion of Chapter IX, have been posted. I've put a considerable amount of effort into these, as they focus on several combat-oriented events that will alter the destiny of the entire Protosteel Saga, and if that's not enough to make you read 'em, then you can pack your bags and go to Karzahni. ;-) All comments and/or questions are greatly appreciated. I mean it. Feedback is the lifeblood of an author, and without it... we whither and die. Please, give... me... some... already! Alternate Universe And a bit of exciting news concerning the Protosteel Saga. I've recently been considering whether I ought to shift the storyline's setting to an alternate universe, instead of a slightly-modified version of the BIONICLE GregF prime reality. This would give me increased writing freedom in regard to canonical laws and events, as well as a nice sense of ownership: it's my universe, not Greg Farshtey's. ;-) Well, the more I thought about it, the better I liked it. I kept thinking, kept liking, and... well... without further ado, I present to you: the Riptide Alternate Universe! More details coming soon; feel free to ask questions if you like. Zora Codename Suggestions Well, I still haven't thought up a suitable Order of Mata Nui codename for the female Agori-Kal of Sonics known as 'Zora'... so guess what? You're going to do it for me! It'll be fun, right? Yeah! Fun! Competition! Creativity! Leave your codename suggestions in a blog comment! Thanks for entering! Do I sound desperate? 'Cause I am. :S ''Shadowfell'' This isn't exactly new news, but neither is it very old... The long-awaited first chapter of Shadowfell, an XMS novel focusing on the epic (<-- no, really, I mean epic) Veytharian defense of the Fells immediately subsequent to the Fall of Arcaea, has been posted. Read it here! Work on the second chapter is currently underway. All feedback of any sort is urgently needed, so if you've been following this project, please drop me a line... now. This instant. Do it. I'm telling you, if you don't, I'm gonna drop right down dead on the floor, and it won't be a pretty sight. Polls Only two of 'em, this time: Did you fully read and understand this blog post? Yes, of course No, I admit to being a ignorant Philistine D-uh! What blog post?? ...did you comment? >:-( Yes No, but I'm going to! I swear it on my life! *yawns* ...]] Keelara MOC Contest Ah, now here's an encouraging thought! The Keelara MOC Contest has been active only a few weeks, and has already gained four entries! But it's not too late for you, not yet, so get building! Know what happens if you don't? You get thrown, minus all your weapons, armor, and elemental powers, into a 30-by-30 ft. protosteel-reinforced cage with an angry Smeagol, an angry Voldemort, an angry Chuck Norris, and unlimited hordes of angry birds. And it's a battle-to-the-death. ---- And that's all, ladies and gents! Hope you had an enjoyable time, and if you wish to register a complaint... *hands you a set bear-trap* ...simply press the pad in the middle! :D Sincerely, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:57, November 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Does anyone happen to know why the usernames of us under-appreciated rollbackers are no longer shown in bold in the Recent Changes? Category:Blog posts